


Graduation Guests

by Xennie_B



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-19
Updated: 2010-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-09 13:58:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xennie_B/pseuds/Xennie_B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martha's achieved her Doctorate and it's time to celebrate, with some unexpected guests</p>
            </blockquote>





	Graduation Guests

 

Martha made her way into the crowd towards her family and friends. She'd finally convinced U.N.I.T. to let her sit her exams and get her doctorate the 'proper' way rather than them just handing her a piece of paper saying she was qualified.  After what U.N.I.T. had wanted her to do when the Earth was stolen, she didn't want to owe them anything; she needed the option to be able to leave as a fully qualified doctor if she wanted to.

Dressed in her black gown she handed the doctorate to her parents to look at as Leo and Tish pulled her into a sibling group hug, which was soon joined by Megan and Joyce, Martha's best friends from her college days.  After they let her go Francine pulled her into her arms and Clive pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Congratulations," he whispered.

Francine pulled back and held Martha at arms length, "We're so proud of you for doing this."

"Thanks mum," Martha said before turning to the last member of her little greeting party.  Tom held out the single long stemmed red rose to her as he leaned down to kiss her gently, ignoring the wolf whistle from Leo.  He pulled her into a hug but pulled back in confusion when he felt her stiffen in his arms.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Nothing, I just thought I saw someone in the crowd,” Martha shrugged.

"So, now where are we going?" Joyce asked bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"We're off to celebrate, I booked us a private room at the Cheshire Cat," Leo announced.

“They have rooms?" Megan asked.

"Yeah they have these private function rooms, that overlook the dance floor, you get your own waitress to serve you and there's a couple of couches to relax on, plus it's insulated so you can hear the music from the club but at the same time you can still hear yourself think.”

“Sounds great, got room for a few more?" asked a smooth American accent as two strong arms wrapped around Martha's waist from behind.  Megan, Joyce stared in shock at the stranger holding their friend so intimately. Leo and Tom looked like they wanted to tear him a new one but Martha’s reaction made them pause.

Martha spun around and threw her own arms around the stranger “Jack!” she grinned as he picked her and spun her around.

“Hey beautiful, Congratulations! Sorry we’re late; we caught the end of the ceremony and saw you get your certificate though,” Jack said pressing a kiss to her lips stirring various reactions from the rest of the group.

“Jack,” scowled another man, dressed in a suit, as he walked over and joined them.  Martha grinned at him and moved from Jack arms into the new strangers who hugged her a little more sedately pressing a gentle kiss to her cheek.

“Martha shouldn’t you introduce us,” Tom asked giving Jack a challenging look at which the Captain simply grinned in return.

“Sorry, these are my friends from Cardiff,” Martha said beaming back at the others around them.

“Friend or _friend_?” Leo asked eyeing Jack.

“Friend!” Jack and Martha replied in unison, while the man in the suit smirked behind them.

“Jack’s just a bit affectionate, aren’t ya,” Tish said stepping forward for a hug and kiss on the cheek.

“Nice to see you again,” Francine said as Jack kissed her on the cheek.

“Bit far from Cardiff, though,” Clive said as they shook hands.

“Though we’d take a trip down here to congratulate our girl,” Jack grinned winking at Martha.

“Am I the only one in this family who doesn’t know who you are?” Leo asked.

“Yep,” Tish teased elbowing her brother.

“Anyway, guys this is my brother Leo, my best friends Megan and Joyce and my fiancé Tom,” Martha said gesturing to each person in turn.

“Captain Jack Harkness, nice to meet you,” Jack replied his normal flirty smile directing it towards the girls rather than the two men who were still scowling at him slightly.  Joyce returned the smile but quickly diverted it over Jack shoulder at the younger man.

“What’s your name then?” she asked Ianto an obvious flirting note to her voice.

Jack raised an eyebrow and followed her admiring gaze to where it landed; he smiled seeing Ianto was the centre of her attention and not particularly comfortable with the situation, he threw Jack a dirty look before stepping forward hand outstretched to meet Clive’s.

“Ianto Jones, It’s nice to finally meet you all. Martha speaks very highly of you,” Ianto smiled directing his attention between Clive, Francine, Tish and Tom.

“Jack’s told us all about you to as well. I’m glad I can finally put a face to Jack’s stories,” Francine said ignoring the hand and hugging him, much to Jack’s amusement.

“Hi, I’m Joyce,” she introduced herself to Ianto with a sultry look and Jack had to bite back his laughter as Ianto went an interesting red colour but managed a small smile and polite nod for the girl before throwing a pleading look to Jack who only smirked in return.

“Joyce leave the poor boy alone,” Francine scowled lightly catching the look Ianto had tossed at Jack.

“Martha,” Jack said catching her attention again.

“I know you said you didn’t want a present, but I wanted to bring you something anyway, took me forever to hunt it down too,” Jack muttered the last bit under his breath,

“Jack you didn’t have to,” Martha protested.

“I know, but I wanted to,” Jack said, gesturing behind her to where her present waited.  Martha turned and froze as she stared in disbelief.

“Martha, are you okay?” Tom asked but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder he turned to see his Clive standing there with an understanding look in his eyes.

“Shhh,” Clive whispered. Leo, Tom, Megan and Joyce looked confused; they couldn’t see anything special, just the people in the crowd slowly moving away.

“What?” Tom asked softly to the others who all seemed to know what was going on.  Before anyone could answer Martha took off running full pelt through the crowd with a huge grin on her face. Finally she reached a man who held open his arms as she threw herself into a hug both laughing happily.

Tom watched them in confusion and jealousy for a moment before Francine walked up beside him, “You’ve got nothing to fear from these three men so don’t look so worried.”

“I’m... not, I mean…” Tom began but looked when he saw Francine’s knowing look.

“I know she’s told you about her travels and she told you she was gong to help her friend who ran Torchwood in Cardiff didn’t she?” Francine asked.

“Yes she told me but what does that…” Tom stopped as pieces began to fall into place.

“The man she’s hugging and talking to is the Doctor, Captain Jack Harkness is the leader of Torchwood Three and his partner is Ianto Jones,” Francine explained keeping her voice low so no one else could hear them.

“Now I feel like a fool,” Tom muttered rubbing his hand across the back of his neck he looked back at Jack where the man was happily flirting with Megan. Jack met his gaze and gave him a nod and a smile having heard his and Francine’s conversation though Tom didn’t know how that was possible. Tom nodded back and turned back to Francine who smiled knowingly giving Tom the impression that he’d just been accepted into some little elite group he hadn’t even known existed.

Martha walked back over with the Doctor taking him straight up to Tom to introduce them. The ease with which she stepped away from the Doctor to wrap her arms around Tom’s waist made those who knew the significance of that gesture smile, even the Doctor himself.

“Doctor I’d like you to meet my fiancé Tomas Milligan. Tom this is the Doctor,” Martha said glancing between the two men.

“Brilliant, Martha's told me all about you,” The Doctor grinned shaking Tom’s hand and Tom couldn’t help smiling back at the alien before him.  The Doctor quickly bounded over to the other Joneses and greeted them all with hugs and loud remarks as the others watched in bafflement and amusement.

“Alright then, enough with the introductions, let’s go party, we have some celebrating to do,” Jack said clapping his hands together.

“The Doctor can go in the car with Tish, Martha and Tom, Jack and Ianto can come with me and Clive and the rest of you can pile in a car together. The less drivers we have the better I think,” Francine instructed.

“Yes, mom,” Jack teased reaching past Joyce he grabbed Ianto’s hand and pulled him in the direction he had seen the Jones car earlier.  Joyce and Megan who had quite enjoyed flirting with the handsome men watched as they didn’t release their hands and Jack leaned in close to say something to Ianto which made the Welshman laugh.

“They really are a cute couple aren’t they?” Tish commented.

“I’m still trying to get over Jack actually settling down with someone,” The Doctor mused.

“You haven’t seen anything yet!” Martha laughed, she could only imagine how everyone would react later when Jack managed to convince Ianto to dance with him. She had been clubbing with the men before after all.

“Damn, why are the good ones either taken or gay,” Joyce groaned.

“Oi,” The Doctor protested and then promptly regretted it as Joyce turned her attention to the other man. 

 Martha laughed happily as she snuggled further into Tom’s arms. The day had been amazing and she was so glad all her family and friends were here to help her celebrate. But apart from that she felt a well on peace in the stomach knowing that these people would always be here for her and if she chose to leave U.N.I.T. she no longer owed them anything. 

THE END 

  



End file.
